Shrek Games - Nathaniel Bandy
Shrek Games - Nathaniel Bandy is an NB Original uploaded on the 10th of October 2017. This video is about Shrek Games (Believe it or not) When starting the video NB says: Somebody once told me that Shrek Games are like onions, just layers upon layers of crap and you know they're probably right about that, but screw it let's try out some Shrek Games right now starting with Shrek one on the OG Xbox. then after he takes up the OG Xbox he talks about how the controler is bad, so he just plays the port for Gamecube Shrek Extra Large, so he just wasted money on a console that he will never use. Shrek Extra Large: It starts with a burp and Nathaniel says "Well Excuse You" then he hears another burp and he figures out that the burps are the menus sound effects, he then says "That's not gonna be annoying, at all". He then mentions how you have to erase the word PLAYER before you can type your own name. He then says "Hehehe Look at his face" as he shows Shreks face, which is really derpy. He then mentions the move set "You can wall jump, punch, kick, grab, fart, burp fire, set your farts on fire and run fast" when Shrek's starts running it plays a speeded up version of All Stars. He then says that you collect random stuff and that you have a book that shows all the objectives, but he then says that it's just not fun because the level's are tedious and easy he then says "It's just a barren waste land". It then cuts to him kicking and enemy, to which there is no sound effect, and he then says "I really love how there wasn't a sound effect when i kicked that guy" he then punches him self and there was no noice and says "That didn't feel right did it?". He then talks about an enemy that is a beartrap with a tounge. He then says "Okay it's time to move on. Shrek 2: He starts by saying that it's mostly a collectathon just like Shrek Extra Large but much better, he says that the controls are better, that killing enemies feels right and that you can play as other characters, those being Fiona, Dunkey and Gingerbread Guy, he then says "We seem to off to a good start. he then shows a cutscene when there's ckicken everywhere in Shreks house, he then says to someone making a pot of Stew? "This is my home not a petting zoo." Which Bandy replies "Welcome to marry life". He then is stuck throwing Chickens into a pot, he then misses and says "Okay how did that miss?" He then mentions that every character has their own special ability. He than says that that's it, and that you should give it a try if you want to laugh for a few hours. Shrek 2 Game Boy Advanced Edition: He starts by mentioning that the story is ripped right from the movie, and that it's told through really grainy pictures, he than says "But it's Game Boy Advanced so that's to be expected". He then cuts to Shrek saying OK, which is going to be a meme in the video. He than says "The controls are OK" and the OK being Shreks. he than talks that you get to much knock back when you get hit. He than says "But the music is kinda chill" followed by him dancing to the music. he than says "The goal is to find Donkey but when you get to the end you don't find him, And shrek celebrates anyway, Huh". He than says that the game sucks after that and you need to play as Donkey and Shrek but not at the same time so you have to switch between them all the time. Shrek Fairytale Freakdown: it starts with earape music, which Nathaniel just shakes his head to. He then shows that even Shrek looks scared to play this. He then shows gameplay and god is it bad, he also says that the controls suck and most of the attacks don't matter. Shrek Swap Kart Speedway: it starts with a really loud HEY, which Bandy jumps to. He then says "Think Super mario super circuit but Shrek". He then says that the game is pretty solid because there's a lot of courses and the only problem is the controls. Then it cuts to Shrek saying Bye Bye a lot of times. Shrek 3 Wii: it starts with him seeing that there is a Bee Movie The Game Demo, Which he says that he struck meme gold. He than does a bad Bee Joke. He than talks that the opening cutscene is beatiful and that the whole budget probably went towards it. Than the guards attack Shrek. He than says that Wii Motion Controls are in this game. He than says that it's basically a Beat-Em Up. he than says "You Know how much i care about this game? As much as this guy" He than shows a character running into what looks like to be a box. Shrek 3 DS: He wonders if it's better and the answer is NOPE. Shrek 3 GBA: Is this one better? no it's just a remake of Shrek 2 with different colors. Shrek Hassle at The Castle: he says that it's a Platforming Beat-Em Up and it's pretty good. He says that this is the best Shrek Game. Shrek Reekin' Havoc: It's really like Hassle at The Castle but you start of as Fiona. Shrek Smash n' Crash Racing: It starts of with Donkey shrinking his Dragon wife so he can be with to race and thats totally fine. Bandy then says that the game is kinda fun. The best part is Shrek constantly laughing. Shrek Smash n' Crash Racing DS: It's the same but it looks worse and sounds worse. Shrek Smash n' Crash Racing GBA: It's top down and bad. Shrek Super Slam: Bandy says that he saw a ton of commercials for the game but he never bought it. it's a 3D fighting game and it's pretty decent. The problem is the voices and that it's pretty unpolished. Shrek Super Slam DS: It has a Smaller Roster, the models are bad and it's just bad. Shrek Super Slam GBA: it's 2D instead of 3D and Bandy doesn't think it's that fun. Shrek Ogres & Dronkeys: You raise a baby Shrek and Baby Donkey. This never happened. Shrek Forever After: The only good things is that a pig is the Narrator and that you can swap characters on the fly, He than dances to disco light that you can swap characters on the fly. Shrek Forever After DS: He starts by signing a contract but he just types Shoutouts To Simpleflips. Shrek Super Party: it's a rip off of Mario Party. You have bugs instead of coins. Shrek's Carnival Craze Party Games: There's a story There's a carnival in town Fiona wants to go but Shrek doesn't but he goes anyway. Then Shrek says to a man "Oh i'll be happy to crown ya" Which Bandy responds With "Do you to need a room?". Shrek's Carnival Craze Party Games: It's Worse. Shrek Voice Box App: How Did they mess this up? Pocket Shrek: he just shows Shrek farting. Shrek Sugar Fever: Candy Crush but Shrek. Shrek The Third V-Smile: You ride a skateboard and collect letters. Bandy says the controls are bad. then you give food to a shop, then it's an RPG. Shrek's Dragon Tail: You do fetch quests and you solve math problems and solve words. Shrek's Vacation: The game gets cut off by carl. Now Carl doesn't remember where they camped, so Bandy helps him, he then says that he brought the Switch which wasn't his so they gotta find it. Then when they found it they get chased by Shrek and they get away. THE END. Category:NB Originals Category:Videos